


Guardian Angel: Abby

by anny385



Series: Guardian Angel Series [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Abby's Angel to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel: Abby

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Guardian Angel

Abby

Hi. My name is Caitlin and I'm Abby's Guardian Angel. I am in charge of making sure that Abby is safe from harm. I was there when her father died and comforted her on that day. She loves her parents and was devastated when her Dad died.

I was there when she was facing that man with the gun from McGee's stalker. I knew that it wasn't her time to die and would have prevented it if he had fired. That is the only time that you can prevent death.

I was there when Tony was accused of murder and was there when she was depressed that the evidence said he was a murderer. I made sure that Gibbs was there and was able to comfort her and then I did the same thing. I was there when Chip tried to kill her and made sure that she got him before he could get her. I smiled when he was bound to the chair with Caf Pow was all over him.

I was even there when Tony was back to work after the plague and I was there when Abby visited him in the hospital. She was a little worried about going in, but I put her mind to ease. I made sure she was ready to go in.

I was also there when she was about to be killed by the man in the van. I made sure that she was ready to get back at the guy and was proud that she fought back. I was smiling as I watched Tony and Gibbs and their Guardian Angel's run up to the van and see that Abby was okay.

I was even there when shots were fired in her lab and watched in pride, as Tony made sure that she was safe. I made sure that Tony was ready to help her if needed. I watched as Gibbs and his Guardian Angel come in and hugged Abby.

I was also there when her boyfriend tried to get back at her and made sure that she did what she did. I had to make sure that she was safe and I couldn't let that guy hurt her.

The End


End file.
